1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting system that provides local information to, for example, vehicles traveling on a toll road or a superhighway using sounds, video streams, or the like, the local information having different contents for respective points or areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the present toll roads and superhighways, service is provided which communicates traffic information through audio broadcasting. Such conventional traffic information broadcasting service uses a single broadcasting wave to provide traffic information having different contents for respective points, e.g. respective interchanges. Thus, broadcasting wave transmitting apparatuses are installed at the respective points to which traffic information must be transmitted. Further, each broadcasting wave transmitting apparatus transmits a broadcasting wave to a limited area so as to avoid interference. In this case, information with the same contents is transmitted to vehicles in which a broadcasting wave reception apparatus is mounted, regardless of the direction in which the vehicle is traveling. Consequently, all vehicles in the same area are forced to receive the same information whether they are traveling on an “inbound lane” or an “outbound lane”.
In other words, a conventional broadcasting system of traffic information is configured to a plurality of broadcasting wave transmitting apparatus which is installed in the spot where a broadcast is necessary and each of the apparatus transmits broadcasting wave to only limited area. Because of this, in order to cover the whole area of lot of highway each, enormous numerical apparatuses become necessary. A vast cost depends on a construction and maintenance and management of such an infrastructure.
As described above, for a conventional broadcasting system represented by the traffic information broadcasting service to distribute different pieces of local information to the respective areas, broadcasting wave transmitting apparatuses must be installed away from one another so as to avoid interference among the information provided areas. Further, since the same local information is transmitted to listeners regardless of the directions in which they are moving, the listeners are inconveniently forced to listen to information irrelevant to their destinations.